This invention relates to a portable multi-function apparatus which can selectively perform the actions of suction, exhaust, massage and nail filing.
Although, heretofore, many kinds of devices, such as vacuum cleaners, air pumps, exhausters, massage machines and nail filers, have been designed to perform their own separated function, none of them can perform selectively or simultaneously two or more different functions. If one intends to design an apparatus for doing different works, the large volume of the apparatus must discourage him. Furthermore, most known nail filers and air pumps for bicycle tires are operated manually and troubles are caused as result.